Broken Pieces
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Not coming to terms with the changes around her, Ashley lashed out at Amanda... but is it too late to fix their sibling like bond? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**April 5th 2019…**_

"_Ash, you okay?"_

_Ashley stood up and opened the stall door, seeing Amanda._

"_Yeah… I'm okay." Ashley replied before flushing the toilet and then rising her mouth out in the sink. "Can I help you?" She asked, Amanda taken aback a bit by her attitude._

"_I got worried because I heard you throwing up." Amanda responded, rubbing her stomach as Avery kicked._

"_Yeah well let's just hope I'll be good to compete this weekend." Ashley replied._

"_Yeah…" Amanda replied, still startled._

"_What is it? Don't hold it back." Ashley responded._

"_Is everything alright?" Amanda questioned._

"_I'm not pregnant and I know you're thinking that, I'm not stupid enough to end up saddled with a kid like you and Balor!" Ashley responded in an aggravated tone._

_Amanda turned and stormed off, Ashley following after her after seeing the hurt expression on her face and feeling bad about what she had said._

"_Mandy wait! I'm sorry!" Ashley replied._

_Amanda had disappeared through the crowd, reaching hers and Finn's locker room and slamming the door closed after walking in._

_Finn looked up after hearing her sobbing and stood up, pulling her into a hug at the same time Seth walked in._

"_I heard the door slam, what happened?!" Seth asked before hearing a muffled response of "Ash thinks Finn and I are stupid for having a child!" and Finn and Seth turning wide eyed._

"_She said that to you?" Finn responded, Amanda nodding as Finn rested his right hand on her stomach and felt Avery's feet stomp against it._

"_And now our daughter's upset…" Amanda replied quietly, Seth lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder._

"_I'll go talk to Ash." Seth responded._

"_Guard your body first." Amanda replied._

"_I don't know what the hell is her problem, she's been really moody for the past couple days." Seth said._

_He left and Finn got Amanda to lie down…_

**Present time…**

Seth found Ashley, who ran to him.

"Where is she? I didn't mean what I had said." Ashley responded.

"You snapped again?" Seth asked, Ashley nodding.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Ashley asked.

"We'll find out but right now, your little sister is upset and your niece is too." Seth responded.

"I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen." Ashley responded.

"She's hurt, Ash. She's also very hormonal." Seth replied.

"I'm gonna go to our locker room. I need some time alone." Ashley explained.

She left and Seth knew she needed it.

Once Amanda and Avery were calm, Finn continued holding Amanda.

"What if she really does resent me for getting pregnant?" Amanda replied quietly, Finn's right hand resting below her left one as Avery continued to kick but in a lighter manner.

"She had no right to lash out. What was going on when she did?" Finn responded.

"I heard her throwing up and checked on her and she was aggravated. After she lashed out, part of me thought she had been drinking again and I didn't want to put Avery at risk so I left." Amanda explained.

"If she was drinking there would more signs." Finn responded.

"There would be… the second those words left her mouth, it took every bit of restraint to not slap her." Amanda responded as Matt walked in. "Hey, Matt." She replied, Matt noticing her reddened eyes.

"Ash went off at you?" Matt asked, Amanda nodding.

"She needs to stay a distance from us for a while before we feel like we have to end up on the other side of the world to raise our family in peace. Don't know if she meant it but she said she's not stupid enough to get saddled down with a kid like us." Finn responded, Matt turning startled.

"I'm gonna go find her." Matt replied before he left.

When he reached the locker room, Ashley opened the door.

"I'm a bit busy right now, Matt." Ashley replied.

"Finn told me how you treated Mandy." Matt responded, Ashley rolling her eyes.

"He's consoling his wife, I doubt he knows the full story." Ashley replied after letting him in and closing the door.

"So how about you try explaining it instead of taking it out at Mandy? She didn't do anything but try to help." Matt responded.

"Me and the other women have had to pick up the extra matches since she got pregnant and I'm a little tired of it! Happy now?!" Ashley replied angrily.

"No because you're lying, you're hiding something. Why don't you try trusting someone with the truth for once instead of shoving people who care about you away? With the way Finn was talking, he seemed intent on taking Mandy out of the country with him. And if they do leave, we'll barely see them and their daughter!" Matt responded, Ashley turning incensed.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the perfect sister who wears her heart on her sleeve!" Ashley yelled.

"Well if you ever remember the truth, find us then!" Matt responded before he left, Ashley picking up her phone and calling Finn.

But it went right to his voicemail, Ashley knowing that Amanda was still upset and Finn was still calming her… but Ashley wasn't letting her anger go and called until he finally did answer.

"What now?!" Finn replied after Amanda had emerged from the restroom, having removed her makeup, splashed water on her face, dried it and reapplied her makeup after readjusting her Motherhood Maternity split neck blouse.

"Whoa jeez calm your Irish ass down!" Ashley responded.

"Well you keep calling." Finn replied.

"Well you never know, I could have been in a horrible accident!" Ashley responded.

Finn looked at Amanda, who indicated that she didn't want to talk to Ashley at the moment by shaking her head no.

"She's still hurt about how you treated her." Finn responded, lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach as Avery moved around.

"All I did was snap at her, alright?! If she hadn't opened her legs for you, none of this would've happened!" Ashley yelled.

Finn hung up when Amanda had flinched and he pulled her onto his lap, the two holding each other.

He would always make sure his wife and unborn daughter would be safe.


End file.
